Brincadeirinha
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: OneShost. 'Hiashi, juntamente com Hinata, vai à mansão dos Uchihas para falar com o Fugaku sobre uma futura união de Clãs. Nesse meio tempo o Herdeiro Uchiha resolve ensinar uma nova brincadeira a Herdeira Hyuuga.' Itachi e Hinata.


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem!**

**Mais eu pertenço ao Itachi-kun °3°**

**-**

_**Brincadeirinha**_

**-**

**-**

Um ser imponente de longos cabelos castanhos, pele pálida e olhos perolados estava parado em frente à mansão do clã Uchiha juntamente com uma bela garota de estatura mediana, médios cabelos azuis escuros que chagavam ate a metade das costas, pele pálida e encantadores olhos perolados.

- "Em quanto eu falo com o Fugaku-sama você vai ficar calada, entendeu?" –perguntou Hiashi a sua filha Hinata.

- "Si-sim pa-pai" –respondeu de cabeça baixa seguindo o pai ao adentrarem na luxuosa mansão.

- "A que desejo essa honra Hiashi-sama?" –perguntou Fugaku, patriarca do Clã Uchiha, ao notar a presença do Hyuuga.

- "Falar sobre uma futura aliança entre nossos Clãs" –respondeu chegando mais perto do moreno e lhe apertando a mão.

- "Essa é a pequena Hinata, sua filha mais velha?" –perguntou vendo a menina de cabeça baixa logo atrás do pai.

- "Sim –pausou- Onde esta o Itachi?"

- "Lá em cima em seus aposentos" –respondeu logo virando-se para a menina- "Vá lá em cima brincar um pouco com meu filho... Creio que se darão muito bem."

Hinata levantou seu rosto para encarar o de seu pai que se mantinha inexpressivo antes de fazer um gesto para que ela aceitasse.

- "Ha-hai" –Fugaku a falou o caminho do quarto do herdeiro antes de deixar Hinata em frente as escadas que davam ao segundo andar da mansão.

Ao chegar ao local que lhe foi indicado Hinata bateu levemente na porta sendo recebida por um jovem de aparentemente 17 anos, estatura alta, longos cabelos pretos azulados amarrados em uma rabo-de-cavalo baixo, pele branca e inexpressíveis olhos cor de ônix.

- "O que quer aqui, Hyuuga?" –perguntou com um tom frio na voz, depois de alguns minutos fitando os belos e radiantes olhos perolados que a jovem Hyuuga possuía.

- "Se-seu pa-pai me pe-pediu para fi-ficar com vo-você em quanto e-ele fala co-com meu pa-pai a sós" –respondeu com voz baixa escondendo o rosto corado com a ajuda da franja.

Itachi deu passagem para que ela adentrasse no cômodo.

Ambos estavam meio que... Constrangidos: Hinata pôr estar no quarto de um garoto e Itachi pôr ter uma garota em seu quarto.

Itachi a olhou de cima a baixo, ela possuía um belo corpo, apesar de não esta completamente formado. Pernas já bem tornadas, seios num tamanho médio... Em fim, um belo corpo para uma menina de 14 anos na opinião do jovem herdeiro Uchiha.

- "Hinata-chan, quer aprender uma nova brincadeira?" –perguntou formando um sorriso malicioso para a jovem herdeira Hyuuga.

Hinata a olhou assustada antes de corar e aceitar com um movimento de cabeça.

_**- - -**_

Fugaku e Hiashi conversaram por um longo tempo e decidiram que seria bom a junção de seus Clã, afinal, eram os melhores de Konoha.

- "Então, esta resolvido!" –exclamou Fugaku de levantando da poltrona de cor marrom- "Nossos filhos iram se casar."

Hiashi também se levantou e estendeu sua mão para o amigo, que de imediato, a apertou.

- "E começaram uma nova era entre nossos Clãs" –completou o Hyuuga soltando a mão do Uchiha- Agora eu vou chamar a Hinata para lhe dar a noticia.

- "Eu vou com você, quero chamar o Itachi também." –falou caminhando junto ao Hyuuga em direção ao quarto do herdeiro Uchiha.

Os dois patriarcas já se encontravam em frente ao quarto do Itachi quando ouviram os dois herdeiros conversando... Se aproximaram mais da porta para ouvir direito.

_- "Agora você coloca a mão aqui e segure sem apertar." _

_- "Ha-hai, e a-agora?"_

_- "É só fazer como eu te mostrei antes."_

_-"...(silencio)"_

_- "É sua primeira vez Hinata-chan?"_

_- "Ha-hai"_

_- "Mais você leva tanto jeito... Nunca vi uma garota fazer isso tão bem quanto você."_

_- "A-arigatou... Ma-mais não é me-melhor eu parar a-agora?"_

_- "Não! temos que continuar, você esta indo muito bem!"_

_- "E-esta be-bem" _

_-"...(silencio)"_

Os dois patriarcas se entreolharam com duvida e curiosidade no olhar antes de voltarem a ouvir a conversa.

_- "Vamos Hinata-chan... Mais rápido -ouviram Itachi pedir exaltado."_

_- "E-estou in-indo Itachi-kun... E-estou in-indo!"_

_- "Muito bem Hina-chan... É assim mesmo –o silencio reinou no quarto por alguns minutos- Não! Você esta apertando de mais."_

_- "Go-gomen na-nasai"_

_- "...(silencio)"_

_- "Itachi-kun?"_

_- "Hum..."_

_- "Po-porque e-esta com o Sharingan a-ativo?"_

_- "Ele sempre fica assim quando eu faço isso. Mais o seu Byakugan também esta ativo, não havia notado?"_

_- "Não..."_

Fugaku arregalou os olhos e olhou pro Hiashi que estava chocado e levemente rubro, fato que passou despercebido ao Uchiha.

- "Você sabe o que significa isso?" –perguntou ao Hyuuga tentando não acreditar no que sua mente criara.

- "O que?" –respondeu com uma pergunta sem querer pensar nas possibilidades.

- "Se as linhagens deles se ativaram sozinha é por quê..."

- "Não!" –cortou Hiashi- "Minha filha não esta fazendo isso, ela não pode esta fazendo isso..."

_- "Itachi-kun... E-esta do-doendo um po-pouco."_

_- "É assim mesmo... já, já passa, só agüente mais um pouquinho –pausou por um longo tempo- melhorou agora?"_

_- "Ha-hai."_

Os dois patriarcas, já sem saber o que fazer, invadiram o quarto.

- "O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?" –gritaram os dois vendo os herdeiros os encararem assustados com suas linhagens ativas.

- "jogando?" –perguntou Itachi, como se fosse o mais óbvio, ao lado de Hinata que estava extremamente corada segurando um dos controles do vídeo game.

Foi ai que o Fugaku e o Hiashi notaram que seus filhos jogavam um jogo de corrida no vídeo game. Eles se entreolharam e logo depois caíram na gargalhada antes de saírem do quarto mandando os filhos virem com eles para conversarem.

- "O que e-eles pe-pensaram que nós e-estávamos fa-fazendo?" –perguntou timidamente Hinata soltando o controle, massageando suas mãos que a pouco doíam, e caminhando ate a porta do quarto- "Se-será que iram brigar co-conosco por e-estamos jo-jogando vídeo ga-game?"

- "Não sei. Mais não a motivos para nós castigarem" –respondeu Itachi fazendo a mesma coisa que a herdeira Hyuuga- "Era só uma _brincadeirinha_..."

**-**

**-**

_**FIM**_

**-**

_Uma tentativa de comedia com um dos meus casais preferidos! Não levo muito jeito com comedia... por isso esta ruim assim u.ú_

_Muito obrigada a todos por lerem mais uma das minhas fics bobinhas:D_

_Beijos e espero receber reviews... Mesmo que sejam apenas para dizer que a fic ta uma porcaria e que devo deletá-la n///n' _

_**BeijoOs!!!**_


End file.
